Get A Room
by BekTehGreat
Summary: Lestrade notices Sherlock and John being very flirty at crime scenes. It's starting to get irritating. Written for a prompt at the Sherlock BBC kink meme. Sherlock/John, flirting, Lestrade scolding. Hope you enjoy!


**Ok... I think this is in the right rating... thing... if it's not let me know =)**

**Another prompt fill over at the Sherlock BBC kink meme  
>"JohnSherlock, no established relationship and FLIRTING. Just lots of flirting. Flirting at crime scenes, flirting through texts, flirting at the flat. FLIRTING."**

**I don't own Sherlock. Obviously.**

* * *

><p>At first, he didn't think anything of it. Lestrade looked over this new face and trusted him. Sherlock didn't work with many people so if he was willing to work with this man, he had to be something special. And he was an army doctor, so he must have known what he was doing.<p>

Although there was something that was... odd about their interactions. Not odd as in Anderson and Sherlock getting actually getting along (which would never happen, a fact that everyone had to accept), but more like misplaced? Lestrade didn't really know how to describe it but there was definitely something happening.

But right now there was a dead body in front of them and it wasn't the time to look into the inner workings of Sherlocks life.

He had noticed the way they were constantly looking at each other, eye shining like they were hiding a dirty little secret. He noticed how they laughed quietly amongst themselves when they walked away from a crime scene.

Giggled would be a more suitable word.

He looked around to see if anyone else had noticed any of it, but apparently no one had. Everyone was going about their own business, not really worrying about the consulting detective and Dr. John Watson.

But Lestrade noticed. There was definitely something going on between them.

Whenever they were working together on a crime scene (which was always now), Sherlock and John would constantly talk to each other amongst themselves. The "you're brilliant" and "fantastic" had always come from John, with good reason. He just said what everyone else thought/didn't want to say aloud because Sherlock already had a large enough ego.

What was different was that Sherlock was complimenting John on his own considerable knowledge and on picking details that Sherlock didn't think about quick enough because they either were medical or something that Sherlock didn't think he would need to know (like the solar system). He was very Sherlockian in his compliments, but they were still there and there was even more looks, smiles and laughing amongst themselves.

When they left one particular crime scene, Anderson approached me.

"Ok... what is going on there?"

I shrugged. "I'm trying to figure that out myself."

Anderson gave one of his looks at the two figures. "Could it possibly be that Sherlock found someone who he can have a mutual toleration relationship with?"

"No. That's more than just flatmate toleration." Sargent Donovan said, walking over after giving an order to some of the officers. "There's something more there. I've been noticing it for a while now." She looked at me. "It's a bit odd don't you think? Who knew the freak could have feelings?"

Lestrade shook his head. "Come on. We all knew he was human. Sometimes he made it hard to believe that but still." He turned and looked in the direction they had gone. "Whatever the relationship may be, it's not one sided. That's for sure."

The five of them were standing outside after wrapping up a rather extensive case. And Lestrade was just going to assume that the case took the restraints right out of Sherlock and John because they were being painfully obvious.

"That was brilliant."

"Well don't give me all the credit. You did point out the previously broken wrist. I wouldn't have come to a conclusion as quickly without that information."

John pushed the shoulder slightly. "You still would have come up with it though."

"John. Please." He leaned a little "Take the compliment."

"Alright enough." Lestrade said, voice sounding very paternal.

Sherlock and John both looked over at the Detective-Inspector, smiles dropped.

"You know with all your observational skills, you should be able to notice simple details like where you are." Donovan shot out. "Seriously you act as if we're brain-dead."

"I mean really. It's like you don't even notice that we're standing right here." Anderson added, rolling his eyes.

"Well I do try to ignore the fact that you exist, hence why I prefer you silent. And if you didn't want me to think you were brain dead perhaps you should try using whatever it is you have in your head." Sherlock said, smirking at the disapproving look he was getting from John.

"Stop that!" Lestrade said, taking the conversation back before shooting a look at both Anderson and Donovan, both with their mouths open to begin their retort. "We're talking about you and John right now. Seriously, could you make it more painfully obvious?"

John cocked his head slightly. "I'm sorry... what?"

"The flirting!" Donovan said before adding under her breath "oh god...I wonder what happens back at the flat."

"Thanks for that image Sally..." Anderson muttered.

"Flirting? You think we're flirting?" John said, slight blush starting to show on his cheeks.

Lestrade sighed. "Ok, I honestly don't know if your feigning ignorance or if you honesty have not seen what has been going on in front of you, but if it's the second, please do something about it when you get back to your flat and leave it there. This is still a crime scene until the paperwork is filled."

Sherlock, who had been a bit quiet, quickly said "It does make sense."

"What does?" John replied.

"Everything that's been going on in the flat. I suppose I have been reacting too much that the details even slipped me."

"What are you talking about Sherlock?" John said, a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Oh please. You can't possibly be that naive. The playful pushes, the lingering when handing off tea, giggling more with each other than anyone else- don't deny that last one John. I've seen you when you're out and about." Sherlock shrugged. "And the fact that you fell asleep on me recently when watching telly..."

"Sherlock!" John scolded, blush now bright red and noticeable. "I-I just fell over in my sleep."

"You rested on my chest fully awake for about 7 minutes before actually falling asleep. I could tell." Sherlock turned back to the group. "We'll go home now and sort this all out."

Sherlock grabbed a very red John and walked away.

"Well... that was different." Anderson muttered.

"Do you think that's actually going to become something?" Donovan asked, looking at Lestrade.

He shrugged and gruffly said "I don't know. I don't think I want to know. Leave it up to them. Just as long as the nauseating flirting is gone."

* * *

><p><strong>I would just like to take a moment to love Lestrade. Because I really do.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
